The accuracy of any archery bow is determined by the mechanical components of the bow, the method of sighting-in the bow and the ability of the individual firing the bow. There are nine main factors involved for consistent shooting accuracy of a bow. These nine factors are stance; breathing; bow arm extension; bow grip; drawing of the bowstring; anchor point; aiming; release; and follow-through.
A bow can be shot instinctively or with the aid of mechanical sights mounted to the bow's riser. A bow utilizing a sighting device requires adjustments to one or several sight pins for perfect arrow placement at specific distances to a target. Because bows are designed to be fired free-handly, the ability to stabilize a bow and repeat perfect sequential firing for sighting-in purposes is extremely difficult due to human error. For absolute accuracy, the following criteria must be attained to sight-in a bow free-handly. The archer must repetably execute perfect form, release and follow-through. The archer must commit to practice hundreds of times in order to duplicate the positive muscle reflex and stimumli for optimum control of the bow. Currently, available devices to mechanically hold and fire a bow remove all human involvement to execute the shot. These devices do not compensate for the intricacies of each archer's individual shooting style by allowing the complete execution of each shot. Due to the unpopularity of these current devices among archers, a void in the market exists for equipment to sight-in a bow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for sighting-in an archery bow, while allowing the archer to execute the psychomotor and locomotor shooting skills to simulate shooting the bow free-handed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a device that is easy to use, is simple to manufacture, is stable enough to satisfy the archer, and allows the archer to execute and practice critical shooting skills.